New Year
New Year is a holiday celebrated in all of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management games starting with Papa's Cupcakeria. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, the following characters make their first appearance as well: *Papa's Cupcakeria (Rank 61, Papa Louie) *Papa's Pastaria (Rank 46, Xandra) *Papa's Donuteria/To Go! (Rank 26, Xandra) *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! (Rank 46, Xandra) *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD (Rank 61, Xandra) *Papa's Bakeria/To Go! (Rank 6, Xandra) *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! (Rank 36, Xolo) *Papa's Sushiria (Rank 51, Xandra) *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! (Rank 41, Xolo) *Papa's Pizzeria HD (Rank 16, Xandra) *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! (Rank 46, Xolo) *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! (Rank 56, Xandra) *Papa's Wingeria To Go! (Rank 46, Xolo) Achievements such as "New Year Celebration", "Cheesy New Year", "New Year Baking", "Spicy New Year", or "Happy New Year" are earned when all of the New Year exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring in rainbow noisemakers to celebrate the holiday. Customers who favor this holiday *Akari *Amy *Austin *Big Pauly *Brody *Bruna Romano *Captain Cori *Carlo Romano *Cecilia *Clair *Connor *Crystal *Deano *Duke Gotcha *Edna *Edoardo Romano *Elle *Ember *Fernanda *Foodini *Franco *Gino Romano *Gremmie *Hope *Hugo *Iggy *Indigo *Ivy *Kayla *Kenji *Kingsley *Liezel *Lisa *Maggie *Mary *Mitch *Mindy *Nick *Nye *Papa Louie *Peggy *Perri *Professor Fitz *Prudence *Rhonda *Rico *Robby *Sarge Fan *Sasha *Skip *Skyler *Sprinks the Clown *Wally *Wylan B *Xandra *Xolo *Yippy *Zoe New Year Cupcake Liners *Liner A - White and Pink Fire *Liner B - Colorful Diamonds in Black Liner *Liner C - Black Tiger Pattern in a Colorful Liner *Liner D - Vertical Rainbow New Year-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria *New Year Topper (Unlocked with Papa Louie at Rank 61) *Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Stache Sprinkles (Unlocked at Rank 62) *Streamers (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Candle (Unlocked at Rank 63) Papa's Pastaria *Midnight Marsala (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 46) *Rainbow Gramigna (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Cheese Cubes (Unlocked with Cecilia at Rank 47) *Rainbow Peppercorn (Unlocked with Yippy at Rank 48) Papa's Donuteria *Infinity Loop Cutter (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 26) *Countdown Crunch (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Midnight Powder (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 27) *Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Tutti Frutti Jelly (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 28) *Creameo Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of New Year) Papa's Cheeseria *Mac N' Cheese (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 46) *Cheddar Swirl Bread (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Gruyere Cheese (Unlocked with Professor Fitz at Rank 47) *Parmesan Sauce (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Confetti Cake (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 61) *New Year Topper (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 61) *Espresso Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Countdown Candies (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 62) *Streamers (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Candle (Unlocked with Papa Louie at Rank 63) Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Confetti Cake (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 61) *New Year Topper (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 61) *Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Stache Sprinkles (Unlocked with Franco at Rank 62) *Streamers (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Candle (Unlocked with Papa Louie at Rank 63) Papa's Bakeria/To Go! *Tutti Frutti Filling (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 6) *Spiral Crust (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Yum n' M Cookies (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 7) *Flavor X Syrup (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Rainbow Meringue Dollops (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 8) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Lava MunchMelt (Unlocked with Xolo at Rank 36) *Chorizo Sausage (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Fire Tortilla Strips (Unlocked with Franco at Rank 37) *Atomic Sauce (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Diced Habañeros (Unlocked with Peggy at Rank 38) Papa's Sushiria *Rainbow Yokan (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 51) *Rainbow Soy Paper (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Flavor X Sauce (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 52) *Eggplant (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Tutti Frutti Tea (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 53) *Rainbow Peppercorn (Unlocked at Day 6 of New Year) Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Lava MunchMelt (Unlocked with Xolo at Rank 36) *Chorizo Sausage (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Fire Tortilla Strips (Unlocked with Franco at Rank 37) *Atomic Sauce (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Diced Habañeros (Unlocked with Peggy at Rank 38) Papa's Pancakeria HD *Confetti Pie-Tarts (Unlocked with Xolo at Rank 41) *Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked with Bruna Romano at Rank 42) *Countdown Crunch (Unlocked with Hope at Rank 43) *Sparkling Grape Juice (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 44) Papa's Pizzeria HD *Hot Dog Bites Crust (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 16) *PastariO's Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) *Cheez Puffs (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) *Pizza Poppers (Unlocked with Xolo on Rank 18) Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Fried Chicken Bun (Unlocked with Xolo on Rank 46) *Fizzo Quartz (Unlocked with Crystal on Rank 47) *Cheezy Whip (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 48) *X Puffs (Unlocked with Edna on Rank 49) *Fruity Hoops (Unlocked with Yippy on Rank 50) Papa's Scooperia/HD *Tutti Frutti Ice Cream (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 56) *Licorice Allsorts (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) *Rainbow Meringue (Unlocked with Xolo on Rank 57) *Flavor X Syrup (Unlocked with Zoe on Rank 58) *Countdown Candies (Unlocked with Deano on Rank 59) Papa's Scooperia To Go! *Tutti Frutti Ice Cream (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 56) *Licorice Allsorts (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) *Rainbow Meringue (Unlocked with Xolo on Rank 57) *Flavor X Syrup (Unlocked with Zoe on Rank 58) *Countdown Candies (Unlocked with Deano on Rank 59) Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Confetti Pie-Tarts (Unlocked with Xolo at Rank 41) *Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked with Bruna Romano at Rank 42) *Countdown Crunch (Unlocked with Hope at Rank 43) *Sparkling Grape Juice (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 44) Papa's Wingeria To Go! *Rainbow-Livian Sauce (Unlocked with Xolo on Rank 46) *Cheezy Whip (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) *Poutine Sauce (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 47) *Pizza Poppers (Unlocked on Day 6 of New Year) Papa's Donuteria To Go! *Infinity Loop Cutter (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 26) *Countdown Crunch (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Midnight Powder (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 27) *Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Tutti Frutti Jelly (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 28) *Creameo Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of New Year) Papa's Cheeseria To Go! *Mac n' Cheese (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 46) *Cheese Cubes (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 46) *Cheddar Swirl Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) *Gruyere Cheese (Unlocked with Professor Fitz at Rank 47) *Parmesan Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) Trivia *This is the most favored holiday, with 58 customers favoring it so far. **In Papa's Cupcakeria, this holiday has the least amount of people to favor it, with only three customers favoring it (Ivy, Papa Louie, and Bruna Romano), excluding the Closers. *In Papa's Pastaria, during New Year, the water freezes, and some people will skate on it. *In Papa's Pastaria and onward (except when she is a Closer), Xandra dresses up in a rainbow shirt with a black tutu. *The theme icon for this is . In Papa's Pastaria, it is because N represents Neptune's Feast. *Even though restaurants usually celebrate New Year with colorful ingredients, a few restaurants celebrate them with ingredients that match the restaurant theme: **Papa's Cheeseria has cheesy ingredients. **Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! has spicy ingredients. **Papa's Pizzeria HD has meaty and saucy ingredients. **Papa's Wingeria To Go! has saucy ingredients. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, Papa's Pastaria, and Papa's Bakeria, the color of the icon for this is black. In Papa's Donuteria, Papa's Cheeseria, Papa's Cupcakeria HD, Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, Papa's Sushiria, Papa's Pancakeria HD, Papa's Pizzeria HD, and Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, it is purple. In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, it is gray. Starting from Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, it is always burgundy. *This is one of five holidays to appear in every Gameria that features holidays, the others being Summer Luau, Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. Gallery 6TH Papa Louie Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg|Papa Louie in New Year at the Cupcakeria, with a perfect order 0KiOezp.png|New Year Cupcakes New year logo.png|The old New Year logo New Year donut.png|A donut with all the ingredients in Donuteria New Year Pie.png|A pie with all the ingredients in Bakeria HappyNewear2013.jpg|2013 Imag.jpg|2014 Newyears2015.jpg|2015 Newyears2016 blog.jpg|2016 Newyears 2017 sm.jpg|2017 Newyears 2018 big.jpg|2018 New Year Xeppers.gif|2019 Newyear 2020 sm.jpg|2020 xeppernewyear.jpg New Year Poster.JPG|New Year Poster New Year- PWTG!.PNG|From Wingeria To Go! - all of the New Year ingredients used. Locations during New Year PizzeriaHD - Tastyville durante Año Nuevo.png|Tastyville during New Year. Newyearsign.png|Tacodale during New Year. 18622774_120300003891530048_699740299_n.png|Maple Mountain during New Year. New Year during Starlight City.jpeg|Starlight City during New Year. 22C9DE4E-D20A-4167-8416-7DDD509E7FEB.png|Griller Stadium during New Year. Frostfield_New_Year original posted by Laundry Machine.png|Frostfield during New Year. Portallini New Year.png|Portallini during New Year. Powder Point-New Year.png|Powder Point during New Year. Toastwood-New Year.png|Toastwood during New Year. Papa'sBakeria - Whiskview Mall durante Año Nuevo.png|Whiskview Mall during New Year. Nysb.png|Sakura Bay during New Year. Oniontown during New Year.PNG|Oniontown during New Year. es: Año Nuevo pl: Nowy Rok Category:Holidays Category:Winter Holidays January Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Category:Papa's Scooperia Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Wingeria To Go! Category:Papa's Donuteria To Go! Category:Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Category:Papa's Bakeria To Go!